The voice within
by aussie girl1990
Summary: the darkness overcame her and the last thing she heard was her mothers voice singing softy to her. she wanted to stay awake to see the sun rise on a new era, one worse then the one she lived in. one shot death blood tears and sadness insures.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song; it is called 'The voice within'.

This is a one-shot.

Hermione laid there against a tree alone and cold in the snow, listening to the distance shouts and laughs of people celebrating the end of the war and the fact that Harry Potter had won.

Young girl don't cry

I'll be right here when your world starts to fall

Young girl it's alright

Your tears will dry; you'll soon be free to fly

Hermione thought back to when she first met Harry and Ron, when they first saved her, the moment the three became glued together. Would she have never become friends if she knew that she would by lying, dying beside a tree on the day of her 21st birthday? That her family would be murdered, that her lover would use her for information and then tell the man who had killed people she loved?

The answer was simple, no. even now as she felt the blood fall over her left eye from a large gash she had received while fighting her old teacher. Hermione believe that if everything hadn't happened the way it did Harry may not have open, and then it would have been worse then her dying alone.

When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream

Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems

No one ever wants or bothers to explain

Of the heartache life can bring and what it means

Hermione could only imagine what she would look like from another persons view. She would look pathetic, lying against a tree with her blood staining her white top through and through, while her hair was now cut short but still as bushy as ever, was now matted to her neck and face with dry blood. Her eyes now a dark brown, no longer the light hazel they were when she started school, her jeans torn and ripped with a frightening amount of blood on them.

When there's no one else, look inside yourself

Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within

Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way

You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within

Her nails were broken from when she had to fight with her fists and hands when her wand was taken from her. Her skin was cut and bruised from beatings she had gotten when death eaters had taken to hitting her to try to win. But the wounds that were killing her was the one on her head, it was bleeding out faster then the cuts.

Young girl don't hide

You'll never change if you just run away

Young girl just hold tight

Soon you're gonna see your brighter day

The other wound was through her stomach, a small hole that had pierced through a semi vital blood vessel and wouldn't stop bleeding. She knew who gave it to her and she knew why, he knew she would have stopped him from doing what he was planning on doing to their world, her world. She would have killed him if it had come to that and he knew, so he got there first.

Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed

It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid

No one reaches out a hand for you to hold

When you look outside look inside to your soul

She was shivering, her lips were now a light blue, her fingers turning a grey color but she could still hear and right now she could hear foot steps approaching her. She heard him stop right in front of her; she was weak from the blood loss and could barely lift her head.

He bent forward and lifted her head so he could look into her eyes, he bent forward and whispered in to her ear, "I'm sorry it came to this, you were just too smart for your good." He said. "Maybe if you weren't such a smart know-it-all I would have kept you around." He pulled away from her and let go of her head making it fall back down.

Life is a journey

It can take you anywhere you choose to go

As long as you're learning

You'll find all you'll ever need to know

(Be strong)

You'll break it

(Hold on)

You'll make it

Just don't forsake it because

No one can tell you what you can't do

No one can stop you; you know that I'm talking to you

He left her and walked back towards to sounds of happy people but not before turning back towards her and saying "By the way Hermione, you look beautiful red really is your color." He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a rose, he kissed it before throwing it to her and walking away. The rose landed on her bloody lap, and the only warmth she was getting now was from the hat tears rolling down her cheeks on to the rose making the frost that had gathered there, melt away.

Forcing her head up to lean on the tree she remember a song her mother would sing to her, she had told her it had meaning.

She wanted to keep awake a little longer. She could tell that the sun was about to come up and the sky was becoming lighter, just a few more minutes and she would see the sun rise on a new day, a new era, one that will be even worse then the one she had lived in.

The song really did have meaning she noticed as she sung it over and over in her mind trying to stay awake. The light was fading from her eyes but not before the sun started to peek itself above the ground.

"Young girl don't cry I'll be right here when your world starts to fall." She sung the last line as soft as the wind, she felt one last tear slip from her eyes as darkness came and took over, the last she remembered was her mother's voice singing softly to her.

0000

Jessica


End file.
